Kejiman
Kejiman is a trader that team Haruhiro meets in Vele and agrees to escort from there to Alterna. He has a small caravan composed of only one small boxy four-wheeled cart with spring suspension named the Vestargis-go track by a big female gagnaro named Zapp. And accompanying him is a storuch named Nipp. He deals with niche products nobody else wants to touch which apparently lets him make a quick buck. Appearance He has a distinctive angular face, a snub nose, big eyes, and strangely hard hair. He wears glasses and seems to be nearsighted. He dons bulky, worn-out clothes akin to a traveler, dirty boots, and fingerless leather gloves. Personality He is described as a creepy, blunt and annoying man, he is very emotional and can easily start to loudly laugh and sometimes cry. He can also get very excited for strange, rare and likely expensive things ( like reliques or the Leslie Camp). He has some strange fetish including being a masochist, his sense of shame is also strange as he can be embarrassed to have foam on his lips, but not of loudly proclaiming frequenting prostitutes and having no luck with women. While he is rather easy-going overall, he can also easily become furious and resent people who succeed, are good-looking, and likely anybody better than him in some way. Plot Level. 13 The Heart, An Opening, A New Door The team first meet him in Vele in the Stormy Petrel outdoor eatery, when he loudly take place at the table where Haruhiro, Merry, Setora, and Kiichi were waiting for Kuzaku and Setora to come back with food. After Haruhiro tries to talk him to leave to no effects, they learn that he is a small merchant doing commerce with Alterna. After some talk and bargaining the Team accepts to escort him for a pay of 30 silvers each (except Kiichi) with food and water provide, a bonus is also planned once the cargo is sold in Alterna since Kejiman poured most of his asset in the cargo. However, the team doesn't trust him and think that he may be trying to pull a fast one on them. After departing from Vele, Kejiman choose to follow unmapped roads. crossing field, forest, and hills, in an effort to avoid people, as according to him the region is full of bandits. An insane amount of them, at first Kejiman talks of millions before reducing the number to "a lot", the most dangerous and nasty of them being human deserters. Kejiman is also the only one riding the cart while the all the team is walking behind despite the cart having enough space for 3 persons, during the night he sleeps in the cart. The first 3 days are uneventful but on the 4th, after reaching the Iroto river they notice that it's not crossable, Kejiman explaining that it's because the tribe who lived here and allowed him to cross on their boat in exchange for some alcohol, wasn't here anymore. However Haruhiro doesn't believe him as there are no marks of that tribe ever existing, Kejiman attitude is fishy and the name of the tribe (Kyuchapigyurya) sounds made up. At the same time, Setora now totally fed up with Kejiman starts to verbally abuse him, much to his delight. After that, the team takes control of the journey and Setora and Kiichi are the ones riding on the cart while Kejiman walks. For the rest of the journey, he acts as her underling, trying to appeal to her, to cook for her, and ask to be on duty for the night watch with Setora (which she refuse) After Haruhiro report having found something which looks like the Leslie Camp, Kejiman is ecstatic and immediately try to run to it but is stopped by Setora. However once on site, after confirming that it's indeed the Leslie camp he immediately runs to it and is the first to enter. Inside he is even more excited and screams about various rumors on the camp which turned out to be true (like the violet room, the labyrinth of deep purple curtains, the fact that one can't leave the tent once they enter, ...). When the voice starts to speak he doesn't listen and starts trying to find its source, then proclaim that it as to be the voice of a young beautiful girl. When they first found the door to Parano, he immediately tries to open it but is stopped by Haruhiro who pin him down with spider. When they find the key relic he says to the team that he should get it as he is their employer, but when denied, says that it was just a joke. Once the door to Parano is unlocked Kejiman immediately push Haruhiro aside and open it, but to his surprise, there's nothing behind it. Upset he tried to kick the curtain on the other side, bt vanished when he crossed the door. When Kuzaku put his arm through the door, Kejiman starts to pull on it from the other side, the reason being that he was lonely alone on the other side and likely frighten. Once in Parano he is taken in by a Human-spider-octopus dream monster during the first fight before the team is able to do anything. Finally, when Haruhiro and Alice are visiting Bayard Garden, he reappears as a half monster, looking like a regular Human-spider-octopus dream monster but the head being that of Kejiman. He tried to attack Haruhiro by jumping on him, but miss and the Spider-octopus part of his body are then destroyed by Alice, which triggers the ejection of his human body, naked and covers in mucus. While he does look human again, is capable of some talk, and has some of his memories intact, he is still a half-monster and quickly starts to act strangely: screaming incoherent sounds, rapidly thrusting his tong out, rolling his eye really fast and his raised blood vessels pulsating. Quickly after that However, they're attacked by the trickster Haname for Kejiman attack destroyed part of the flower garden. Kejiman is last seen trying to "swim" in the air while blown away by the tornado Haname create, he likely didn't survive. Relationship Zapp * Kejiman says that she is his partner and that to him she is like his wife. Nipp * Kejiman says that he is his friend, the only one he needs. Since Nipp follows him despite not being attached, he too may like Kejiman. Setora * He fell in love with her after she started abusing him, it seemed like he would go to great lengths to please her. Quotes *"What is this vile piece of trash, and why does he continue to make an embarrassment of himself by continuing to draw breath?" - Setora speaking of Kejiman *"I have never felt so humiliated! More! Be harsher! I welcome the abuse! No, please abuse me! Please!" - Kejiman to Setora *"Will it be a demon lord?! Will it be an evil god?! Bring 'em on!" - Kejiman as he opens the door to Parano Trivia * He is good at skipping stones, we see him do 35, 37 and 39 skips, which is apparently enough for him to win against himself. * He is a surprisingly good cook. * He seems to have a habit of adjusting his glasses with the middle finger of his right hand whenever he gets somewhat more serious. * He likes to show his trick: where he stood behind Nipp and evade the powerful kicks by a hair breath, he failed in the past which nearly kill him. * He never had a girlfriend and was looking for a wife. Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Half-monster Category:Parano